


【井贤】捡到个绝世大美人儿后（二）

by LofterKaterina



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LofterKaterina/pseuds/LofterKaterina





	【井贤】捡到个绝世大美人儿后（二）

　　四.  
　　“我有说醉话吗？”  
　　月色中的男人似乎是轻笑了一下，那一瞬间，那双明媚的桃花眼弯出了动人心弦的好看弧度，隐隐带着勾人的暧昧。  
　　但那抹笑意转瞬即逝，四周又不是多么明亮，害得杨修贤怀疑那是不是自己的错觉。  
　　他把手里那半支还燃着的烟扔在地上，左手轻搭上了男人的肩，再用指尖沿着男人高举的手臂划过去，握住了男人夹着烟的那只手。  
　　对方的桃花眼随着被握住的手一起轻颤了一下，随即微眯着双眸歪了歪头，仿佛在无声的询问杨修贤要做什么。  
　　杨修贤轻笑出声，把男人的手带到两人中间来，就着男人的手吸了一口烟，随即极轻缓的将口中的烟雾呼在了男人的颈间。  
　　而在做这一系列动作的时候，杨修贤始终用双眸盯着男人瞧，仿佛在观察对方被他撩拨后的反应。  
　　男人突出的喉结上下滚动了一下，指尖的半支烟落了地，溅起的微弱火星转瞬间便被黑暗吞噬了个干净。  
　　“这附近的场子里有个众人都心照不宣的规矩，女人要是喝了男人请的酒，就是答应一起出去爽一晚，男人要是和男人对着点了烟，也是同样的意思。”  
　　男人有些恍然的微微瞪大了双目，这才明白刚才杨修贤不给他火机却示意他用那种方式去点烟的原因。  
　　原来杨修贤是在跟他邀欢。  
　　而他…不明所以的就应下了。  
　　他眼看着杨修贤将脸贴近，一双莹亮的眸子始终和对方半掩在刘海下的眼眸对视着。  
　　就在他以为杨修贤会吻上他的时候，杨修贤却突然错开身子吻上了他的耳朵。  
　　软嫩的唇瓣在他的耳朵边沿浅啄了一下，连同杨修贤呼出的炙热气息一起，简直就是撩人心神的一记重击。  
　　男人眯着眼舔了舔后槽牙，桃花眼中闪过一丝狠戾，他敢发誓自己没有看错，刚才杨修贤在错开身子的一瞬间，嘴角绝对带着恶作剧得逞的嘲弄笑意。  
　　五.  
　　杨修贤的家在一处中档小区里，却不是什么正式的房子，而是在顶层的阁楼里，是他几百块一个月租来的。  
　　图的就是个便宜。  
　　阁楼一共不到四十平，没有厨房，除去卫生间就是一个客厅，客厅中间是一张不大的布艺双人沙发，旁边散乱的都是画架子和各种作画用的东西，最里面是一张双人床。  
　　而此时，杨修贤正把那个他从酒吧后巷拐回家来的漂亮男人压在沙发上，有些急躁的扒着人家的衣服。  
　　男人后脑的黑色皮筋早就被他扯了下来，半长的发丝就那么散乱在沙发扶手上，额前微长的刘海堪堪遮住了男人额头上缠着的带血纱布。  
　　男人身上的西装外套早在进门的时候就被杨修贤扒了下去，里面黑色衬衫的扣子此时也已经被拽开了大半。  
　　在杨修贤扒男人衣服的时候，男人一直很是顺从配合，但他的模样却一如既往的清冷，只是神色淡淡的瞧着覆在他身上的杨修贤，仿佛他不是在跟杨修贤亲热，只是坐在那儿等着喝下午茶。  
　　杨修贤在欢爱的时候向来野得很，从不会用什么温声细语的诱哄把戏，跟男人的时候更甚。  
　　可是今天对着这么个寡言少语的清冷美人儿，他却一反往常的温柔，这人实在太过好看了，让杨修贤忍不住想要去疼他。  
　　“宝贝儿…你穿着衣服的时候跟个冰山美人儿似的…在床上也这么冷冰冰的吗…”  
　　杨修贤眯着眼亲了亲男人微凉的唇，得来的却只是男人意味不明的微微挑眉。  
　　他暗骂了一句脏话，心想都特么跟我回家打炮来了还装什么矜持？  
　　不过他爱的就是这个劲儿。  
　　杨修贤的吻沿着男人的唇一路向下，呼吸急促的在那人的精致锁骨上轻啃了一口，得来了一声不甚清晰的性感低喘。  
　　终于有个反应了。  
　　这要是再不给个动静，杨修贤就要开始怀疑是他的挑逗手法出了问题还是这美人儿是个性冷淡了。  
　　六.  
　　当杨修贤的手探进男人内裤里时，男人突然问了一句，“你在这里要过多少人？”  
　　他的话音淡淡的，但里面却隐隐带着些说不清道不明的复杂情绪。  
　　杨修贤愣了一瞬，随即抬起头来，盯着那人漂亮的桃花眼用力捏了捏他鼓胀硬挺的性器，笑得那叫一个无赖。  
　　“现在不就你一个吗？怎么？醋了？我看你这精神样儿可不像啊？”  
　　手下的家伙分量着实不小，似乎比他的还要大上一两分，杨修贤没心没肺的想着，看来我还捡了个“大”宝贝儿。  
　　把一个比自己还牛逼的冷艳美人儿压在身下操一顿，绝对是特有征服感的事儿。  
　　杨修贤骑跨在男人大腿上，眯着眼睛套弄那人的性器，手中火热的触感让他不由自主的舔了舔唇，随口就来了一句。  
　　“先让你射了，然后咱们再做，怎么样？我体贴吧？”  
　　谁料男人却突然冷了脸，拽着杨修贤的胳膊把他的手从裤裆里薅了出去，撑着身子就坐了起来。  
　　杨修贤还没来得及说什么，突然被那人抓住双手往起一拢，再往上一提，紧接着整个人就被反压在了沙发上。  
　　“诶？你…”杨修贤玩儿了这么多年，对这种事儿本就敏感，如今两个人的体位这么一转，再配上男人那隐隐含着怒气的眼神儿，他直觉不对劲儿。  
　　男人单手捏着杨修贤的两个手腕，将它们按在杨修贤的头顶上，俯下身神色淡淡的问他，“喜欢做爱，是吗？”  
　　杨修贤用力挣了挣，但男人捏的他死紧，仿佛要把他的骨头给捏碎一般，疼得他直吸气但也没挣开，他后脊背猛地一凉，强撑着笑脸放柔了语气轻劝。  
　　“不是…宝贝儿…你要是不喜欢我提别人…那我不提就是了…快松开我…乖…”  
　　男人闻言又凑近了些，因为衬衫衣襟大开而露出大片白皙精壮的胸膛，但这时候的杨修贤已经没有那个心情去看这个了。  
　　他下意识的绷紧了屁股。  
　　别问他为什么要怎么做，反正他就是隐隐觉得自己的菊花可能要遭殃。  
　　原本以为带回来一个高贵冷艳野百合，现在看来更可能是个披着百合花瓣的食人花。  
　　果然不出他所料，只见那人用闲着的那只手揉了揉他的小细腰，微微弯着眉眼吐出一句。  
　　“操过那么多人了…试试被操吧…”


End file.
